supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kodansa Family Revisited/Transcript
A few months ago... Meryn: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" spits screams Meryn: "DIE!" But now... throws a vase at Gloria Meryn: "(bleep)!" flips off a young girl unzips his pants and pees all over Cruise's pants Cruise: "MOMMY! JOSEF PEED ALL OVER MY PANTS!" Kirsten: "JOSEF!" Gloria and the winners of So You Think You Are The Best Nanny Gloria: " " Gloria and Giuseppe, Venere, and Webeewize Gloria: " " Gloria and Greg Albert Gloria returns to the Kodansa Family household arrives Bryce: "What...another (bleep)?! I don't want anymore (bleep)s in the house!" Kendra: "We don't swear like that, Bryce." Bryce: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP! NO (bleep)S ALLOWED!" Gloria: "Bryce Kodansa! We do not swear in the house!" New Rules The huge torture of the bad children Gloria: "Webeewize tortured the badly-behaved children." is placing a box in the 3-year old quadruplets' room, containing a rabies-infected dog, with another box which contains a ton of bugs the quadruplets hate, which are exceedingly harmful Webeewize: " " Getting The Teens Ready For Church Getting The 3-year olds Ready For Church Getting The 12-year olds Ready For Church Gloria: "The 12-year-olds doesn't want to come for church." Larson: "I HATE CHURCH SO MCH!" Landon: "ME TOO!" Luther: "I AGREE! CHURCH SUCKS! IT IS (bleep)!" Getting the 4-year olds Ready For Church Gloria: "Josef and Bryce did not want to come to church." Josef: "WE HATE CHURCH!!!" Bryce: "SO YOU CANNOT MAKE US!!!" Olan: "Well, we have to go to church every Sunday." flips Olan off banishes Josef to the Naughty Rectangle spits in Webeewize's face banishes Bryce to the Naughty Rectangle Josef: "I'M GOING TO MAXIE'S HOUSE," Bryce: "AND I'M GOING TO EDDIE'S HOUSE!!!" Giuseppe: "STOP!!! STOP!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!" and Bryce dart out of the house Giuseppe: "Venere, you chase Josef. I'll chase Bryce." Venere: "Okay." Cut to: and Kirsten chase Josef, who darts to Maxie's house Josef: "GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU CAN GO (long bleep)!!!!" (Subtitles: "Go kill yourself, you can go...") Venere: "Don't you dare go in to that house!" and Kirsten resume chasing after Josef, like furious hyenas Josef: "LOSERS!" Cut to: and Olan chase Bryce, who darts to Eddie's house. Giuseppe chases like a furious rabid gorilla Bryce: "GO J(long bleep)F YOURSELF, YOU FILTHY SON OF A (bleep)!!!" (Subtitles: "Go j*****f yourself, you filthy son of a b****...") Giuseppe: "GET OVER HERE!!!" chases even faster chases Bryce too Getting the Other Children Ready For Church Gloria: "The other kids doesn't want to go to church." plays a game on her iPad Meryn (yelling angrily): "I HATE CHURCH!" Kirsten: "Come on, forget your iPad and come here, now!" Meryn: "BUT MOM! IT IS MY IPAD! IT IS MY PRIZED POSSESSION! I WANT IT NOW!" Kirsten: "Come on! Drop down your iPad and come to Church!" Meryn: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" throws the vase at Kirsten Kirsten: "OUCH! COME TO CHURCH NOW!" Meryn: "I CAN'T! I WANT MY IPAD! ALL I HAVE IS MYSPACE AND BEBO SO SHUT UP AND BURN IN (bleep)! YOU UGLY WANNABE!" Kirsten: "COME TO CHURCH NOW OR ELSE!" Meryn: "NEVER!" is now in tears Kirsten: "CHURCH NOW!" Meryn: "AAAAAAH SHUT UP!" Webeewize: "CHURCH NOW OR STAY IN THE CREEPY ZOO! IF YOU DON'T THEN IT WILL BE CREEPY ZOO!" Meryn: "OH SHUT UP WEBEEWIZE! I AM ON MY IPAD! GO AWAY!" Giuseppe: "Go to church or no iPad for you!" Meryn: "HEY SHUT UP LOSER!" Kirsten: "Meryn is a spoiled brat." The Family Arrives At Church Church Aftermath Adult Meeting rings the doorbell Creepy Zoo Webeewize: "FOLLOW ME! I HAVE MADE THE CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU!!!" Meryn: "No thank you!" runs off Josef: "What?" Bryce: "Oh no! Frederick: "What is it?" Webeewize: "A creepy zoo! For the robotic animals! Here is.......Slasher the Goldfish!" Frederick: "Oh no!" Webeewize: "Skinripper the Bear!" throws her iPad at Skinripper the Bear Webeewize: "Demon the Dog!" Meryn, Ice and Luther scream screams and runs off Webeewize: "Dark Blood the Cat" spits on Dark Blood the Cat Webeewize: "Say hello to all of my Kaijus! Here it is, Bloodface, Murder, Screamer, Killer, Morgue and Homicide!" six kaijus roar screams in fear faints and Josef pees on all of the kaijus Josef: "Yay! We blew up the kaijus of death!" Ask Supernanny AM Breakfast Time AM Talk With Mother Ordering New Rubbish Order Aftermath Onward The nannies are leaving While the nannies are gone Dinner at a Restaurant Trip to the Supermarket shoplifts a Cheshire Kitty doll shoplifts a Henry Thomas the Tank Engine figurine shoplifts a Super Why doll shoplifts an Ed Edd n Eddy DVD shoplifts a book shoplifts a chocolate bar Getting The Teens Ready For Opera Getting The 12-year-olds Ready For Opera Getting The 3-year-olds Ready For Opera Getting The 4-year-olds Ready For Opera Getting The Other Children Ready For Opera is now on Beebo DVD Meeting N.O.: "Where are the nannies?" hear the doorbell ring retrieves the door to reveal Venere The Children VS. The Babysitters The Childrens' Epic Tantrum Reinforcements More Reinforcements Even More Reinforcements The adults finally get the children to turn over a new leaf without automatic time Kendra: "All of you kids. I want you to use this sheet of paper, crumble it into a ball, throw it on the ground and smash it. Let's see what bullying looks like." uses a sheet of paper, crumbles it, throws it and smashs it and Josef does the same kids does the same Gloria: "Does bullying look like to you?" Meryn: "Yes, Gloria." Kendra: "Good. Now all of you want an apologize letter to take away all of your anger." Meryn: "My anger?" Gloria: "Yes." Time for the nannies to leave Time to announce the champion Kendra: "I can't believe that I'm the ultimate nanny! I'm so, so happy to have won!" Minister: "Kendra, tell everyone how you have won." Kendra: "I've been working as a nanny for a long time, I love this job." N.O.: "Kendra has been working since 1988 and never retired." Ember: "The future is getting brighter now since Kendra received the title of the ultimate nanny, and no one has ever made a return to the Naughty time-out areas. They are no longer disrespectful, they are no longer uncontrollable." to the family on a family vacation Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts